That Which We Call a Rose
by Sweetsong
Summary: [Valentine Oneshot] Naruto and Sasuke secretly love each other and want to confess their feelings on Valentine’s. But everything isn’t as easy as it sounds. Will the truth come out? [NaruSasu]


A very late Valentine's present from me to you! Hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully now, I'll be able to get started on my other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**That Which We Call a Rose**

It was the same every year.

Piles of boxed chocolates, stuffed teddy bears, wrapped bouquets, and store-bought Valentine cards all inevitably found their way to their destination—his front door. Sasuke didn't even like sweets, could care less about the teddy bears, and always ended up throwing out the flowers and cards. He gave up trying to express his dislike though when their efforts only doubled.

What made it worse was that his admirers always insisted on delivering the gifts personally in hopes of conversing with their crush. Sasuke was accustomed to enduring the constant rings of the doorbell for an entire day by now. Usually, the fan girls (and some boys) gave up and left once they believed he wasn't home to receive them.

Sasuke especially hated how Kakashi thought he was doing them a favour by giving them the holiday off. Sure, it might be good for Sakura, because it gave her the time and excuse to stalk him with little wrapped presents. But for him and Naruto, the day was far from pleasant. Naruto, he could imagine, would be almost miserable, having no one to spend this _lover's_ day with. Sakura would be too busy chasing after him to pay any attention to Naruto, and it was painfully obvious to anyone that the rest of the girls in Konoha wouldn't spare the poor blonde a second thought beyond Kyuubi. (With the exception of Hinata of course, but she would be too shy to manage a word without stuttering. And Naruto certainly wasn't known for his patience.)

As for Sasuke himself? His day, as always, would be spent hiding in his house from potential stalkers and members of his infamous fan club. He didn't dare risk going outdoors even in disguise for fear one of his more ardent admirers would recognize him. And if one did happen to recognize him, the rest would follow automatically like a stampede of trampling elephants. (Even Sasuke would feel sorry for those pedestrians unlucky enough to be flattened by his overzealous fans.)

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, there was always the nightly Festival. It was an annual celebration for Valentine's Day that lasted through the evening from sunset to daybreak. It was a complete waste of money, in Sasuke's opinion. If Konoha was that desperate to burn money, at least spend it on something worthwhile—like better equipment for their shinobis, for example. But it seemed the general population preferred to waste it on a massive, pointless celebration than better supplies for their ninjas… which was an unfortunate disappointment for Sasuke because it meant he would have to come up with a plan of escape for tonight.

People had been asking him to be their date as early as two weeks ago, all of which Sasuke had readily refused without consideration. By now, people would definitely be more persistent. It wasn't as if Sasuke was so against the idea of attending the Festival with a date. It was just he didn't hold any interest in any of the hopeful suitors. If the person he did _like_ were to ask him, Sasuke would have agreed on the spot.

But what were the chances the person he did like would actually ask him? Of all the people in Konoha, Sasuke's heart just had to choose one _Uzumaki Naruto_ to fall in love with. It was frustrating; there were certainly times when Sasuke just wanted to scream, to cry, or to smack the blonde moron. Naruto was so dense sometimes it was unbearable. Sasuke doubted the idiot would even understand if he were to spell out his feelings for him. At least, Sasuke consoled himself, the good thing about loving Naruto was that the Uchiha wouldn't have to witness him romancing someone else on Valentine's Day.

It also did not help that Sasuke knew for a fact Naruto was in love (and had been since _ever_) with their teammate, Sakura—as if this little love triangle couldn't get any more complicated. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to fall in love with Naruto; if he had the option, Sasuke would prefer not to fall in love at all.

But he did like Naruto. So what if Naruto would remain oblivious to his affections? So what if Naruto would never in his right mind return his feelings? So what if Naruto was already in love with Sakura? As doomed as Sasuke's love was, the Uchiha could still hope. At least he still had his dreams to cling onto.

…Right?

-----

The sun was setting peacefully, marking the beginning of the night's annual festivities. By tradition, the dancing, feasting, and celebrating lasted well through the night until the crack of dawn. Fireworks were lit, games were organized for entertainment, and music was played all night long. Several days' worth of food and drinks were prepared just for tonight, and everyone was welcomed to feast on the buffet until they couldn't budge, let alone dance.

For Naruto, the day couldn't have gone by any slower. For the past countless hours, he had been in a state of nervous wreck. He had started planning this a week ago, and he wasn't about to botch it if he could help it. Today would be the first Valentine's Day Naruto refused to spend in his apartment alone doing nothing. If only for an hour, Naruto was going to be with his Valentine—and he knew exactly who he wanted that Valentine to be.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Never mind that Sasuke would never willingly agree to be Naruto's Valentine. Never mind that the most romantic thing Naruto was going to get out of this was a harsh whack delivered to the head. And never mind that this was certainly going to impact their unconventional relationship. But Naruto had resolved to confess his feelings to Sasuke ever since he'd discovered them himself, and what better day to tell the Uchiha than on the day for lovers?

He doesn't expect Sasuke to return his feelings, and rejection was perhaps unavoidable. For days, he had imagined every possible scenario and outcome ranging from the good and happy to the sad and bitter. His favourite being Sasuke leaping into his arms in tears of joy, crying, "I love you too!" Of course, even Naruto wasn't stupid enough to believe that would happen.

Besides, he's dealt with heartbreak and loneliness before. He could survive it a second time.

He had devised a plan as well to ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible. He was going to find Sasuke and _somehow_ convince the boy to go with him, obviously leaving out the "as a date" part. That way Naruto would be around his object of affection on Valentine's Day, and Sasuke would agree, thinking they were only going as friends. Naruto would be sure to show Sasuke a good time at the Festival, and hopefully make the Uchiha fall in love with him (though it wasn't very likely in his agenda). Then after they watched the fireworks together, Naruto would come clean with his feelings. He could predict his heart being broken and stamped on, but at least he would feel slightly relieved after confessing.

Naruto even went so far as to get a small gift to impress Sasuke. He knew Sasuke didn't like sweets (all the candy Sasuke received in the past for Valentine's Day inevitably ended up in Naruto's stomach or the garbage) and didn't care for useless trifles like cards or love letters. So he chose to settle for a flower. Sure Sasuke may receive elegantly wrapped bouquets, but Naruto was going to be honest and simple—no big, fancy declarations of love.

Ino had eyed him curiously when he stepped into the busy atmosphere of the Yamanaka flower shop earlier that day. Because it was Valentine's, the place was crammed with last-minute shoppers wanting to purchase the freshest flowers. Then before Naruto knew what had happened, Ino had slapped her hands on his shoulders and was steering him to the popular roses section. In the blink of an eye, the girl had plucked a single crimson rose and had it wrapped and tied with a bow. With a wink, she handed it to the astounded boy and said, "Be sure to give this to Hinata. She'll love this. Good luck!" Then before he could say it wasn't for Hinata, the girl had snatched the outstretched money and whirled off to serve other customers, leaving Naruto clutching a rose uncertainly in one hand.

Now with the start of the Festival, Naruto was as prepared as he could be. He'd abandoned his regular, trademark orange outfit for a more formal wear. His blonde spiky hair was more tamed, though still looked slightly unruly and unkempt. He had got everything ready—the rose, the plan, and the will.

Now if he could only gather his wits.

-----

Sasuke had to give them credit—they were exceptionally _good_. He cursed lightly as he chanced a glance back at his pursuers. They were really good for mere civilians—they've been hot on his trail for the past ten minutes despite his numerous attempts to lose them. He wouldn't be surprised if there were some shinobis in the group, guiding. Ever since four in the afternoon, he had been on the run. He had hidden at Kakashi's successfully for a whole two hours before his fans managed to track him. He couldn't chance the Uchiha household, and he definitely was not turning to Sakura.

The only other option if he didn't want to be mauled to death by his admirers would be Naruto.

None of his stalkers had bothered to find out where Naruto lived, which was extremely fortunate for him. He didn't dare rely on hiding at Naruto's all the time though; he was too afraid if he went there too many times, his fans would eventually find out. Naruto was the last resort in his most desperate times (one of them being today).

Naruto usually welcomed him on Valentine's Day because of the chocolate and candy Sasuke brought. And Sasuke always made it a note of bringing them as an unspoken admission to Naruto's apartment. This time, however, Sasuke hadn't thought to bring the boxes of expensive chocolate out with him. He would have to give them to Naruto tomorrow or bribe the blonde with free ramen at Ichiraku's for a week.

Besides, Valentine's is a day for lovers. He could be with Naruto today, although not romantically, as an added bonus.

With his mind made up, Sasuke altered his route and tried to make his way discreetly to his teammate's residence.

Approximately twenty minutes later and after running past Neji, Shikamaru, and using Kiba as a diversion, Sasuke was barely a block away from the blonde's apartment in the other side of town. He was just about to turn a corner when he smacked headlong into somebody and lost his balance, toppling straight into the person due to his momentum.

Luckily, the person had managed to stay standing steadily and caught him around his waist before Sasuke could fall backward. A glimpse at the unique whisker marks told him it was the very person he was looking for—Naruto.

"Sasuke?" The familiar voice confirmed it. The Uchiha looked up and his breath hitched in his throat.

Naruto was certainly dressed up tonight. His sunny hair was neater too, but still maintained that adorable, messy look Sasuke secretly found irresistible. There was also a happy glint in his cerulean blue eyes. His mind then registered the strong, muscled arms encircling his waist, and before he could suppress it, blushed.

There was no question Naruto had a date with someone tonight. Sasuke had never seen him attired so _handsomely_ before. Sasuke could feel his heart dropping at the thought. It was about time some girl beside Hinata out there realized just how attractive Naruto was and what a nice catch he would be.

Naruto was so stunned at the bewitching sight before him he almost forgot to breathe. It was no wonder why so many people (himself included) were so deeply infatuated with the Uchiha. Sasuke _always_ looked good, whether it was cute or pretty or downright gorgeous. Even in the most awkward and disastrous moments, Sasuke always appeared his best. As of right now, Sasuke's cheeks were rosy from running and he was panting cutely. Then Sasuke's pretty face abruptly donned a depressed, heartbreaking expression, and Naruto wanted nothing more at the moment than to embrace Sasuke in his arms and console him. (Of course, Naruto was aware Sasuke would punch him if he dared to coddle the Uchiha like a kicked puppy.)

He cleared his throat, deciding this was as good a time as any to ask Sasuke to be his date. "Um, S-Sasuke… You know… since you don't have anything to do tonight… do you think you wanna go with me to the Festival?" The words flew out quickly, but thankfully clear and coherent.

Sasuke, whose mind was too preoccupied with the upsetting idea of Naruto having a date with someone, wasn't listening and just realized the blonde had asked him a question. However, before he could inquire what Naruto had said, there was the distinct, unmistakable sound of many trampling feet, and his mind was dreadfully brought back to his crazy, relentless stalkers.

Naruto, by the expression on his face, apparently heard it too. "Your fan club?"

Sasuke nodded and chanced a glance back. Thankfully his stalkers weren't in sight yet. Grasping Naruto's hand (he noticed the other one was holding a rose and felt his heart clench tightly), he dragged Naruto into a run.

Ten minutes later, they were in the outskirts of the Festival along the edges of the forest. From there, they could just barely hear the faint traces of the music being played in the celebration. Sasuke sank to the ground, his back against the trunk of a tree, panting. They've certainly given him quite a workout fleeing from their clutches. Naruto took a seat beside him.

"You're safe now. We've lost them," the blonde stated.

Sasuke didn't reply and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. By the time Sasuke was breathing normally again, it was the break between twilight and evening. The entertainment had already begun, and the music was loud enough for even the two of them to dance to. Since his last attempt wasn't heard, Naruto decided to ask again.

"So, Sasuke, as I was saying—"

"Who is that for?" Sasuke, eying the flower murderously, suddenly interrupted as if Naruto hadn't been speaking at all. The blonde, not noticing the loathing in the deadly glare, followed his gaze to the innocent rose by his side.

"Oh, just someone," he answered in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. He would confess his feelings later; right now, he wanted to enjoy Sasuke's company before the Uchiha started avoiding him.

Sasuke turned away just then, glad that it was just dark enough so Naruto couldn't see his sorrow. He fixated his gaze on a twig beside his foot and masked a casual indifference. "I like someone too," he admitted, surprising himself.

Naruto looked away. The last stretches of sunlight dyed the grass a violet hue and Naruto found himself staring at it. His fingers idly played with the neat pink bow that was tied around the rose. _So Sasuke likes someone, eh?_ He thought gloomily. _Figures. It's not like Sasuke would ever like me anyway._

"Talk to them," Naruto found himself responding. _As long as Sasuke's happy, right?_ He could feel his heart slowly breaking.

Sasuke shrugged. "They won't ever like me."

"Don't say that. You're Uchiha Sasuke. You're… amazing." The last word was uttered softly.

Sasuke smiled wryly to himself. _Am I amazing to you? _"I just want them to know how I feel, I guess."

"Then tell them." Naruto didn't include how shocking and rumour-inducing that scenario would be. The Uchiha Sasuke _confessing_ to someone? Whoever that person was, Naruto might have almost felt sorry for them if he wasn't so jealous. Half of Konoha would be after that person with knives for holding Sasuke's affections.

"They won't like me."

"How do you know that?"

"What should I say?" Sasuke was whispering now. He hugged his arms around his chest. It was getting chilly, and he hadn't thought to bring a jacket. In the distance, he could almost hear careless, cheery laughter. If only he could be like that with Naruto. _But if Naruto's happy, who am I to take that away?_ He vaguely noted in the back of his mind that he was holding Naruto back from his date._ Just for a little while. Let me be with Naruto for just a little while longer._ Sasuke had always been selfish when it came to the blonde. His eyes absently shifted to the rose._ A red rose symbolizes love. Naruto's even got a flower for her. I wonder who she is? But whoever she is, I won't ever forgive her if she hurts Naruto!_

"Tell them how much you like them."

"I'm always with them. I… I love them," Sasuke confided gently. Naruto's heart tightened painfully at the words. His throat clenched tightly and the back of his eyes burned. The blonde furiously blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem. But they'll never love me back," Naruto replied calmly, surprising himself with his steady, unwavering voice.

Sasuke almost whimpered, his eyes welling with tears. _Naruto's really in love._ "They won't love me either."

"They do." That caught the Uchiha's attention and he turned his head just slightly so he could look at the blonde.

"How do you know?"

"Because… who wouldn't love you?" Naruto, evading Sasuke's eyes, replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Sasuke looked away, focusing instead on his foot. He murmured so softly that Naruto almost didn't catch it. "You." _Isn't it obvious you don't love me?_

"You're wrong. I love you." The words were so earnest and sincere it caught Sasuke's attention. He turned only to find the blonde inches away. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's breath on his cheek. _Do you?_

Knowing this chance would never present itself again, Naruto closed the distance between them and gently brushed Sasuke's lips with his. Just as suddenly as he had leaned in, the blonde pulled back, his cheeks now a lovely pink. He smiled sadly, and began, "I wanted to tell you sooner. And uh…" he reached for the red rose, "this is for you." _I guess Valentine's is over for me now. _He wistfully smiled at the thought. _And I didn't even get to watch the fireworks with him!_ "So, are you going to talk to them?"

Sasuke, smiling genuinely now, only accepted the rose, and leaned in to place a soft, tender kiss on the blonde's lips. Shyly, he moved his lips to brush the shell of Naruto's ear. "I just did."

"So does that mean you'll be my Valentine?"

_The End_


End file.
